


oh my god look at that face

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Internet, Long-Distance Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: ... you look like my next mistake
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 5





	oh my god look at that face

**Author's Note:**

> думаю, все знают эту песню из тиктока, - хотела сказать я, но по ощущениям, этот тренд был так давно

Панси едет в такси, залипая на различные видео в Тиктоке. Чрезвычайно опасное приложение — оно отнимает у тебя всё свободное время, паразитируя мозг попсовой музыкой… Но сколько же у неё красивый девушек в закладках! Сказка просто…

Длинные, острые, залаченные чёрным цветом ногти иногда нервно перестукивают по дверце машины. Мысли роятся в голове, совершенно не реагируя на доведённые до автоматизма движения пальцев. «Интересно, какой у неё запах?» — мысль зависает, позволяя себя додумать. — «Наверное, она пахнет сразу несколькими оттенками. Но это будет мой любимый запах», — в итоге решает она.

С Гермионой они познакомились в июле прошлого года в твиттере. Их знакомство началось с головокружительно милого флирта под каким-то глупым трендовым постом, но Панси никогда не жалела, что ответила ей тогда. И вот, прошло уже больше года, Панси на днях исполняется 16, а Гермионе уже 18, и она едет в город к Паркинсон поступать в университет!

Теперь они будут гораздо ближе…

Всё в их отношениях было прекрасно, не считая глупой, но адски сильной тревожности Панси, которая часто навещала её с тупыми причинами. Взять хотя бы ту истерику, которую она закатила самой же себе, почитая пару научных книжек, что читала Миона и выяснив, что запах является более привлекательным у тех людей, у которых ДНК не сильно похожа на ДНК человека, который нюхает, и что это является одним из чудесных свойств эволюции — так генно-похожие особи не привлекают друг друга, а это хорошо для потомства.

Потом Паркинсон конечно додумалась, что в лесбийской паре гено́м и продолжение рода явно не на первом месте, да и вряд-ли Миона бросит её из-за запаха. Но ту тревогу и бессилие она помнила ещё долго… Книги она, кстати, у Мионы больше не брала.

До времени встречи оставались считанные минуты, — пять, четыре, три — когда такси всё же остановилось. В это же время от любимой приходит сообщение:

«Приземлилась)»

Панси быстро набирает, периодически отвлекаясь на то, куда идёт:

«Хорошо! Буду ждать у выхода) Целую!»

Подойдя к выходу, она радостно замечает знакомую по видеозвонкам фигуру, выходящую через стеклянные двери. Кто в такой ситуации не побежал бы на встречу? Уж точно не Панси, которая без стыда снесла Гермиону объятиями. Миона была не против.

Рассмотреть любимого человека вблизи без досадно-мешающих помех видеосвязи было невероятно! Но у Паркинсон сползали очки…

В общем, когда первые бурные восхищения более менее утихли, а негодующая толпа выходящих оттеснила девушек к стенке, Панси с умилением отметила, что она на пару сантиметров выше Мионы. А затем ей в голову пришла одна мысль…

— О боже! Ты только посмотри на это лицо! — воскликнула Паркинсон. Гермиона недоуменно подняла брови, не отрывая от девушки взгляд.

— Ты выглядишь как моя следующая ошибка! — с улыбкой добавила Панси, целуя Миону. Осознание ненадолго мелькнуло в её глазах.

***

— Тебе стоит завязывать с тиктоком, любимая, — восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание спустя несколько минут поцелуев, заметила Гермиона.

— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, — притворно возмутилась Паркинсон.

— Не скажу… — с многообещающей интонацией ответила та.


End file.
